Small Town Girl
by Luckey707
Summary: Mitchie is a small town girl from Texas what happens when she moves to California after her parents divorce? Who will she meet? Who will she hate? She starts to wander whose the real Mitchie Torres?


Hello I'm Mitchie Torres. Im just a small town girl from Texas but I have to move my mom and dad and getting a divorce. Mom said we are moving back to California she said i was born there and it would be a new start for me. I have no friends here I'm a loser so it wont be bad at all i Think I'm gonna like it there, Mom promised to take me shopping and get all new clothes makeup and hair. I'm so happy I will be a brand new Mitchie new look and new attitude and a whole summer to work on it before junior year.

"Mitchie darling its time to leave."Mom yelled from downstairs I jumped up grabing Jimmi my guitar and running downstairs.

"Ok mom I'm ready when does the plane leave anyway ?"I asked.

"In two hours but we have to be there an hour early and it takes about an hour to get there." She said

We walked to the cab mom had called we didn't have anything mom had it all sent there a week ago.

I grabbed my music book and started writing and before i new it we were there I had two songs and i was staring on another. There was Who I be and This is Me they werent that good i kept on writing and when it finally got on the plane i fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up few hours later mom telling me it was time to land.

I put on my belt.

...40 minutes later...

We were on our way to our new house it was nice we lived in one of the wealthiest neighborhoods Green Wood mom owned a five star restaurant and many clothing stores here ran by her sister mom came up here every week to and was only in texas two days out of the week we never moved because of dad but since they agreed on the divorce mom said whats the piont .

Our new house had four floor it was white with a huge big green yard with a fancy stone path going up to the house in the back was a pool and a basketball court and a big padded area for me to practice my gymnastics on.

I walked in the front door and looked to my right there was the kitchen it was amazing i was going to love it the white old looking cabinets the rust walls and a huge island with a stainless steal cooktop or to the right was double ovens a fridge and a dishwasher the sink was in the middle with the cooktop over in the corner was a cute little table right past the table led into a formal dinning room i walked back to the intrence and walked to my left and there was a formal living room all white i walke dout and walked to the family room which took up the rest of the bottom half of the house . Second floor was just guest bedrooms there were six all together . The third floor was moms floor which had her bedroom bath room little kitchen and decorating studio the forth was mine everything mom had but mine was smaller be i had a hang out for friends another bedroom and a music room and a little gym and did i forget my huge wlk in closet with had its own shoe place pants shirts dresses belts everything.

"Mom I love it!" I said happily i ran and hugged my mom.

"I thought you would sweet heart now lets go to the gourage we have to see the cars to go shopping."

We walked out there the was a black SUV a red mini cooper and and a midnight blue lambo.

"Honey i got u the lambo i hope you like it."

I jumped up and down screaming.

"Now are you ready to go shopping school starts in two weeks we should take the SUV with how much stuff we are buying."

We jumped in the car and headed staight for the Coach LV Channel Dior every popular store we could think of we bought everything that was cute and in and that nobody had most of my clothes were dark or just plain white i had studed shoes to white wedges we went to a popular jewelry store mom bought me like half the store i couldnt wait for school next we went to get a wax a haircut and a die my hair was layerd with spunky bangs and black mom got me some clinique.

after that we went to the shoe store and got some converse in every color i went and got tanks in every color as well as skinny jeans and i found some awsome beatle led z and other shirts i had to get we got my school supplies and went home it was around 10 pm when we got there i went up stairs and put everything away got into my pjs and went downstairs for something to eat.

we had nothing mom was waiting in her pjs with the car keys.

"Ready to go shopping."

I laughed and nodded we went to walmart when mom asked me to get some wheat bread i was on my way when i bumped into something hard.


End file.
